I'm Still A Man!
by AnimeReallyIsMyLife
Summary: All the men in town make fun of Julius because he likes girly things, and he wants to prove them wrong. Hikari offers to help him, but what happens when their feeling start to get in the way?


Julius tromped sullenly down the beaten path to the Maple Lake District from the Ganache Mine District.

"Why does everyone think that I'm some prissy that never wants to do manly stuff?" Julius pouted ", Some of my tastes might be rather girly, but that it doesn't mean I exclusively like that kind of stuff."

"Its not like I'm gay or anything..." Julius mumbled to himself.

"Afternoon, Julius," Hikari greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello," said Julius, brushing past her.

"What's up?" Hikari asked, turning around to follow him.

"Nothing," Julius said bitterly, entering his house with Hikari in tow ", except that everyone thinks I'm some wimpy girly man. I like guy stuff! Like action movie full of huge breasts and kinky porn's that are totally unrealistic! And then they have the nerve to think I'm weak! I actually work out quite a bit, I'll have you know! I'm nearly equal to Luke or Owen in strength, as a matter of fact!"

Hikari just stared wide eyed at him as he ranted out all his anger.

"So...You really aren't gay?" Hikari said after he finished, eying him up like she'd never seen him before.

"I am definitely NOT gay!" Julius screeched.

"What started this whole rant anyway?" Hikari asked him.

"Luke was going on and on about this contest coming up, something about testing your strength, to Owen," Julius started ", and then he turned to me and said 'Oh you don't have to enter, Julius. You won't wanna get your pretty clothes dirty. I don't think you'd like that kinda stuff anyway.' The nerve! To just assume something like that! Ugh!"

"Well, it always seems like you kind of implied that you don't like that kinda stuff," Hikari explained.

"But I do!" Julius countered stubbornly.

"Well, you can show them how much of a man you are at that contest coming up then," Hikari said mischievously.

"I think I will," replied Julius smugly ", Time to start training then."

"You know, you could always train by helping me on my farm," Hikari offered him ", You would not believe how much stronger I've gotten by working on that farm."

"You know, just let me do ALL the work until the contest," Julius offered her passionately **A/N: I said passionately because I imagined him slamming his hands on the table and getting all worked up about it and stuff.**

"Deal!" said Hikari, offering out her hand ", Let's shake on it!" They then shook hands.

"Wow, this is pretty tough," said Julius, wiping sweat off his forehead after finishing hoeing her field.

"Good job, Julius!" cried Hikari off to the side of her field lounging out on one of those beach chairs that recline all the way back, with a cold glass of lemonade in her hand ", Keep up the good work!"

Julius then proceeded to plant all the crops and water them. He then went to let out all the animals and care for them. This routine kept up until the day of the contest itself.

…...

The pair entered Brownie Ranch District.

"The contest is finally here," exclaimed Julius.

"Yup," said Hikari sullenly.

"I'm going over there to enter," Julius yelled at her over the loud crowd, pointing at a table off to the side.

"I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines!" Hikari called to him as he walked away. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore she slumped over.

"After this..." Hikari mumbled incoherently to herself.

The contest started soon after that, with wood chopping being the first event.

"I'll win for sure!" Luke yelled excitedly.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that," Julius said brazenly.

Mayor Hamilton then signaled that the first event was about to begin.

"3...2...1...GOOOOOO!" Hamilton yelled excitedly while jumping up and down.

Julius started out slower than everyone else, but as everyone got farther along and stopped chopping, Julius kept going. It was then down to Luke and Julius. Julius started picking up the pace.

"I could do this all day!" Luke yelled cockily over to Julius. Julius had to admit that he was becoming a little tired, but this was nothing compared to what Hikari had him do over on her farm. So they just kept chopping away until the sun was getting ready to set. Mayor Hamilton coughed awkwardly when he noticed this.

"Um...Let's just call it a tie. I had other events planned, but whatever. We can just have wood chopping. I don't feel like continuing this contest tomorrow anyhow so..." Hamilton started placing a hand on both Julius and Luke's shoulders to signal them to stop, but after touching them for a moment pulling his hand away because they were covered in sweat ", I DECLARE A TIE! BOTH LUKE AND JULIUS ARE THE WINNERS!"

Hikari cheered loudly.

Luke and Julius both got prizes, but Hikari saw Julius turning his down.

"I just wanted to prove I could do it," explained Julius, walking away to Hikari.

"I would hug you, but you're all sweaty," said Hikari as Julius approached her.

"More reason for me to go take a shower, eh?" said Julius suggestively.

Hikari blushed.

"G-go take a shower," Hikari stammered ", Then we'll go out and celebrate."

"Yes, Ma'am!" said Julius, saluting Hikari before sauntering off to his house.

Hikari hurried home to prepare for the celebration. Hikari decided to doll herself up a bit by wearing a green plaid sundress she had, and applied a tiny amount of make up. Just some eye liner and mascara mostly, with just a dusting of blush across her cheeks. After about half an hour after she got home, there was a knock on her door. Hikari opened the door to Julius holding some Moondrop flowers.

"For you," said Julius, offering the flowers up to her.

Hikari's mouth formed a shy smile.

"Thank you," she said, hurrying to put the flowers in a vase. After that was all settled, she shyly turned back to Julius.

"Shall we go, milady?" asked Julius, offering his arm to her exaggeratedly.

Hikari giggled and and linked their arms together. They proceeded to wander towards town, down to the Ocarina Inn. When they entered, it was bustling with people. Julius and Hikari seated themselves at a nearby table. Maya rushed up to their table. Hikari and Julius ordered their meals. After Maya went to go get their orders, they started chatting. They chatted about everything they could think of, about nothing, about everything, just trying to fill up the tension in the air between them. Their meal came and they ate in silence, except for a few comments about how good Chase's cooking was here and there. Julius insisted on paying the bill, and they left. Julius and Hikari walked together in silence. Hikari didn't even notice when Julius slipped her hand into his, leading the way to the beach, too wrapped up in her own thoughts of what this all meant.

It took Hikari a moment to realize that Julius had led them to the beach. They were completely alone with each other, making Hikari slightly nervous.

"H-hey, Julius..." Hikari stammered ", W-why are we at the beach?"

"Because..." Julius said nervously ", there's something I want to tell you."

The sun was starting to set. Hikari gaped at the sun setting over the ocean.

"It's so beautiful," said Hikari, oblivious to how nervous Julius was. Julius turned around to admire the sunset with her.

"It is quite beautiful," said Julius, turning to look at her ", but not as beautiful as you."

Hikari jumped and looked over at him.

"Wha-?"

And then Julius kissed her with all he was worth. Hikari's mind was full of confusion. What was happening? What did this mean? How do I feel about all this? Hikari's mind came to a shocking conclusion, that she likes Julius. In fact, she likes him quite a bit. She may even love him. It was right at that point when she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After about five minutes of them full out kissing, they pulled back, but still holding each other close. Julius leaned down to touch his forehead to Hikari's.

"I love you," said Julius raggedly, his eyes boring into hers.

"I-I love you, too," Hikari stammered.

They then decided to cuddle on sand together. They stayed close like that, whispering sweet nothings to each other until dawn. The sunrise signaling the start of their future together.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong, I don't have Animal Parade, I only have Tree of Tranquility. I did this as a request from AngelBaby555 ^.^**


End file.
